


My opposite

by merongming



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, OngNiel Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merongming/pseuds/merongming
Summary: They used to say that water and fire were opposites. But in that world, in which three priests were charged with using the sacred elements to maintain the cosmic energies balanced, the real opposites were wind and fire.





	My opposite

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by 'El Hazard' anime's universe.  
> The anime is from 90s, so I guess few readers will know it.  
> I had to split the fic in two parts because I'm a slow writer, sorry ;;
> 
> [This story is for day 3 - Elements]
> 
> Sorry for any errors (my english is still basic)  
> [un-beated]
> 
> Enjoy your reading and happy ongniel week~!

They used to say that water and fire were opposites. But in that world, in which three priests were charged with using the sacred elements to maintain the cosmic energies balanced, the real opposites were wind and fire.

 

Ong Seongwu, the wind priest, was a serious person most of the time. He was a cautious person and had a serene personality, resembling the cool breeze that came from the great river located in front of the water shrine.

 

His favorite place in that world was his own shrine. Seongwu always enjoyed spending hours and hours in his large library studying ancient manuscripts or reading poems. When he wasn’t busy with his duties, he also enjoyed sitting in the shade of the trees in his backyard and have tea with his priest friends.

 

Seongwu personality always had matched well with Hwang Minhyun's, the water priest. Minhyun, who liked classical music and always worked to achieve inner peace, was often invited to the windy mountains, Seongwu's home. They spent afternoons talking about ancient myths, about the peasants’ behavior or simply about the weather. They liked to share their knowledge with each other all the time.

 

And because Seongwu was diplomatic, he also used to invite the fire priest to his shrine. Although their personalities didn't match, the wind priest liked to talk to the younger male about the so-called science and their ancestors' culture on the rare occasions when they weren’t arguing.

 

Kang Daniel was truly his opposite. The fire priest had a fiery temper like his own element, a characteristic that used to put him in trouble. Besides that, he had a radiant aura and was hyperactive.

 

Daniel liked to enjoy his free time playing with the animals who lived around the volcano, where his shrine was. Sometimes he had fun imitating the peasants' games, but what he liked the most was to tease his friend Seongwu.

 

He used to annoy the other by making fun of the corny poems that Seongwu read or by setting fire to the gentle wind that blew through Seongwu's shrine. Daniel even teased the way the wind priest controlled his element, just to infuriate him.

 

The fire priest once teased Seongwu so much about his abilities that the peasants almost had to deal with a hurricane born of the black haired man's fury. Fortunately Minhyun knew how to calm Seongwu and so he did. The wind priest was able to guide the furious wind away from the village, shortly after cursing at Daniel and his boldness.

 

Daniel's personality matched well with Minhyun's because they shared the same sense of humor. And because the water priest got along with the other two, he was the one who maintained the balance between both and kept that world safe from chaos.

 

The three of them lived their days that way. Some days they were busy fulfilling their duties as priests. In others they just lived according to their ages, doing their favorite things or joking around with each other. That dynamic was maintained for a long time, until one of them broke their routine.

 

On a beautiful and warm day, a cheerful monsoon wind brought to the wind priest some peach blossom petals. Pleased with the gift, Seongwu decided to invite his priests friends to have tea with him.

 

That day only Minhyun came. To his surprise, a torrid and smoky wind informed that fire priest had another meeting that afternoon. Intrigued, Seongwu questioned Minhyun about that.

 

"I heard from the water of a river on the way here". The peaceful priest told him "They saw Daniel playing with an outsider".

 

Seongwu tried to ignore the slight resentment that slid into him. If Daniel preferred to spend his time with a stranger, the black haired man had no problem with that. At least he wouldn't have to listen any bad jokes from the blonde male.

 

Although Seongwu's thoughts sometimes made him wonder what Daniel was doing, he enjoyed spending that day listening to music and talking to Minhyun. Later that day, he promised to himself: the next time he saw Daniel, he would give a lecture about the younger's naivety. The blonde shouldn't trust strangers - even though he was powerful enough to defend himself.

 

But for weeks, the 'next time' never came. Seongwu continued to invite his friends to his shrine, but the fire priest refused all the invitations. Seongwu asked why and the younger just told him that he was busy. But the wind whispered to his priest that Daniel was always together with the outsider, playing in the villages or just relaxing in the forest.

 

At first Seongwu felt offended. They had known each other for so long, but suddenly the arrival of a new person made Daniel forget their years of friendship. He knew the blonde male found him tedious, but apparently even teasing Seongwu had become boring to him.

 

When he knew that Daniel was still hanging out with Minhyun sometimes, Seongwu confirmed that the fire priest was avoiding him on purpose. That confused the black haired man. What could he have done to drive Daniel away?

 

He spent some days locking himself in his library to think about that. He couldn't remember anything he could have done to annoy Daniel, so he got sad. The melancholy poems he used to read seemed to make sense and he didn't even know why.

 

"It's because you care for Daniel more than you think, Seongwu-ah". Minhyun told one afternoon. "You like him".

 

_‘That’s nonsense!’_ Seongwu thought to himself. Why would he like someone like Daniel? A stubborn and capricious person didn't suit him at all. Seongwu was just worried that somehow he had hurt Daniel, that's why he was feeling a little depressed.

 

The wind priest remained in his state of denial for a while, denying to Minhyun and himself that he missed Daniel. Because "why would I miss those stupid jokes that he told me every time he saw me reading poems?", he shouted to the water priest once. From that day Minhyun gave up discussing that hypothesis with him.

 

But soon, Seongwu’s false state of 'I don't care what he does or with whom he is’ gave way to a new gloomy aura. He realized his days were so monotonous without Daniel. Of course he still enjoyed serene days, but something was missing.

 

Seongwu was missing days like those when Daniel sat next to him in the library and waited silently for him to finish his reading to finally speak. Or the days when the blonde brought him some fruit or herbs that he picked in the forest as gifts. Daniel also helped him dehydrate fruits faster thanks to his element.

 

The wind priest also remembered a day when Daniel helped him to handle some furious peasants who had invaded his shrine. Seongwu stayed calm as they cursed and blamed him for the storm that had destroyed their plantations. But when one of them tried to attack him physically, Daniel didn't think twice about getting between them and receiving the attack instead of Seongwu.

 

For the first time in years, Seongwu was really angry with the peasants. He expelled them with shouts, saying that he would do even more damage in the village if they didn’t leave his shrine. Daniel mocked him later, saying he was surprised to see the older getting angry. But Seongwu paid no attention to his jokes. He was too focused on cleaning the bruise on the blonde's face to get affected.

 

The wind priest also missed those afternoons he spent with his two friends in his backyard. While he and Minhyun were discussing some 'boring stuff', Daniel would finding something funny to distract him.

 

Seongwu liked to watching Daniel running like a child in the lawn while trying to catch butterflies. The way the sunshine rays reflected in Daniel's hair and the way he smiled were mesmerizing. Sometimes his contagious laughter made weird things happen inside Seongwu. It was like the butterflies that Daniel tried to catch were flying inside his stomach.

 

Recalling those little things made Seongwu think that maybe, just maybe, Minhyun was right. He could be really in love with Daniel. But he didn't want to find out or be sure about his true feelings.

 

After all, what good would it do? Daniel had already excluded him from his life. It wasn’t as if Seongwu’s feelings would change anything between them at that point. That would not bring Daniel back. He would only suffer more if he was sure he was in love with the other.

 

"Don't think about it anymore, Seongwu". He told to himself, with a bitter taste stuck in his throat. "You and Daniel would never work out".

 

The days passed slowly and Seongwu adapted himself to his new routine. His days seemed more cloudy, but he would survive. He still had Minhyun's presence to comfort him - and to give him news about Daniel.

 

Seongwu honestly thought he was doomed to live in monotony forever. But that morning he felt something different in the air that made him change his mind. 

 

The priest stepped out of his shrine and observed as the wind turbines placed around his backyard were agitated. The wind was acting weird and he could feel inside him how unhappy his element were in that moment.

 

"What's happening?" he asked, noticing in the distance the formation of a swirl. To his surprise the wind ignored him. "Even if you don't tell me, I'll find out".

 

The tips of Seongwu’s fingers touched lightly the green gem on his sacred bracelet - the wind's lamp. The wind flow that has came of his lamp made him levitate gracefully. The priest followed the path to which the wind was converging, flying as fast as he could do.

 

Gradually the swirl became clearer into Seongwu's view. The wind around the black haired man kept whimpering and Seongwu began to grow impatient at not being able to understand him.

 

The phenomenon was increasing quickly, and the priest feared for the village to which he was going. So he flew even faster and when he reached the fierce swirl, he alighted right in front of it.

 

"Listen to the wind priest, I order you to stop!" He warned with authority in his voice. But again the wind didn’t pay attention to him, continuing to spin fiercely. "I said to stop!".

 

Seongwu activated his lamp without leaving the place where he was, an impassive expression on his face. He attacked the swirl with a gush of wind once and a second time without success. The wind vortex swallowed the black haired man's attacks easily, increasing further in size.

 

"Why are you so disobedient today?". The priest shouted, ready to attack again.

 

He tried again, but this time the wind decided to fight back. Seongwu was focused on the swirl, so he realized too late that a large tree was being carried towards him. He made an attempt to divert his own attack to stop it, but the trunk was already too close to him.

 

Probably some part of the tree would hit him after the impact of his attack, so he was ready to feel any collision. However, to his astonishment, the tree disintegrated in front of his eyes seconds before it hit him, being consumed by powerful flames.

 

Seongwu turned instinctively to the place from which the fire had come and was faced with a panting Daniel. The blonde seemed to have gotten there after running for a while.

 

"Daniel?" The wind priest still had a surprised expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I'm here to save you" The younger replied, smirking.

 

The fire priest’s smug tone got Seongwu out of his trance. The days he passed miserably thanks to his worry with the blonde male came into his mind, letting him bitter.

 

"Don't be full of yourself, Kang. You know you wouldn't last more than five minutes against this swirl". Seongwu crossed his arms over the chest, giving Daniel a mocking smile "How would you save me?"

 

The younger's expression hardened and Seongwu knew he had affected him in the right way. He knew he was being petty after a long time without seeing each other, but the black haired man allowed himself to tease Daniel a little. They were always bickering with each other in the past anyway. That had brought a bit of nostalgia to the older.

 

"You shouldn't be saying this, hyung. You're not better than me, you can't control your own element" The blonde's sharp comment disarmed Seongwu completely.

 

The older man felt an uncomfortable pang in his chest, mixed feelings running inside of him. Had Daniel come all the way there to hurt his pride and mocking him? Seongwu wouldn't be surprised if it was true, not after all the time the younger had ignored him.

 

He swallowed the bitter words that wanted to escape his mouth, wearing a stolid expression. The older chose to ignore Daniel. He had no time or emotional strength to deal with the boy that moment.

 

"Just go home, Daniel. Let me do my job in peace". Seongwu asked, turning his back on the other priest to focus on the swirl.

 

"Wait, Seongwu hyung".

 

Daniel grabbed Seongwu's wrist, catching him off guard. The older closed his eyes for seconds and took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. He could do that, he could ignore his own feelings. His duties as a priest were more important after all. Love? Those kind of feelings were only allowed for normal people.

 

He and Daniel were sacred persons. They couldn't be selfish, that world and his people depended on them. His mentors had trusted them to take that position. Seongwu couldn't betray their faith.

 

"Go play with your new friend". He had to be a bit harsh "Let me do what I have to do".

 

"Ongie hyung" Daniel whined and Seongwu turned his face instantly to stare at the younger, affected by the way him had been called. The blonde had a guilty expression that made the wind priest swallow hard. "To be honest, I came here because of _him_ too".

 

Seongwu ignored the jealousy pang that hit him. "What do you mean?"

 

The black haired man felt Daniel's fingers pressing harder on his wrist, and the way the blonde hesitated to continue talking had worried Seongwu.

 

"Jaehwanie…" Oh, so that was the outsider’s name "He… The swirl…"

 

"What it is?" Suddenly an terrifying idea crossed Seongwu's mind, causing a cold feeling inside him. "Don’t tell me... Did the swirl catch him?"

 

Daniel did not answer him immediately, his eyes wandering everywhere except for the older man's face. The blonde bit his lower lip nervously and the wind priest prepared to receive bad news.

 

"The swirl catch him... But he’s okay…" The younger mumbled, and Seongwu held back a frustrated groan.

 

"How could he be okay, Daniel? Can't you see how powerful this wind is?" Seongwu took his free hand to his own hair, ruffling the strands nervously.

 

He could not believe what was happening. He, who had always taken his duties seriously as a priest, had failed. If he had not given so much attention to his own feelings and had not neglected his own element, none of that would have happened.

 

Why hadn't he realized earlier that there was something wrong with the wind? Was that why his element didn't want to talk to him? There were so many questions going through his head, that he barely noticed when the blonde started talking again. Daniel had to pull his shirt's sleeve slightly so that Seongwu would pay attention to him again.

 

"I'm sure he's okay, Jaehwan is a wizard's apprentice". Daniel informed, surprising the other. He seemed afraid to continue though. "Besides, it was he who created the swirl".

 

"What did he do?" Seongwu's apprehension state gave way to a growing indignation. "Why would he do that?"

 

"He just wanted to play with the wind with me" The blonde replied, feeling ashamed. "I guess your element didn’t like it".

 

"Of course he didn’t like it, Daniel!" Seongwu was definitely angry. He could not believe the younger’s irresponsibility. "Any element wouldn’t like someone to play with them! You’re a priest too Daniel, you should know it".

 

The blonde mumbled an apology, but the older ignored him. "Your friend put people at risk for a stupid reason…"

 

Seongwu would have kept scolding Daniel if the latter hadn't acted impulsively. The fire priest blocked the other's words by cupping his face and putting their lips together. It was an unexpected and rough contact and the black haired man didn't know what to do while Daniel's lips slowly moved against his.

 

With the older's lack of reaction, the blonde male stopped the kiss. However, he kept his lips pressed against his friend's. Seongwu tried to pull away, but Daniel moved his hands to other's body, holding him tightly in a hug. The black haired man tried to fight, but the younger was stronger physically so he had no choice but to wait; his body tensing against the other priest’s.

 

Seongwu's mind was a mess again. What was Daniel doing to him? The wind whistled furiously around them, but the priest could barely understand his complaints. His mind was so full of Daniel.

 

In seconds, despair engulfed him again. A trail of warm tears from the younger got in touch with Seongwu's skin, burning his cheeks. With heart pounding and a strange taste reaching his throat, Seongwu held the other's face gently in his hands.

 

He wiped the blonde's tears and finally the fire priest removed his lips from Seongwu's, but still holding him close to his body.

 

"What's wrong?" Seongwu questioned softly, concern apparent in his face. The younger quietly shook his head, some tears flowing from his eyes. "Tell me Nielie, what's going on?"

 

"It's all my fault. Jaehwan only did this because I said I missed going to your shrine, hyung". The fire priest confessed sadly. "Because I said him I was missing you."

 

Seongwu blinked in confusion. That did not make any sense.

 

"Why would you miss me? It was you who wanted to get away from me". Seongwu couldn't hide a bit of bitterness that ran through his voice.

 

"I only did it because I thought it was the best option to forget you". Daniel took a deep breath, seeming to gather courage to say what came next. "The truth is I like you, Seongwu hyung".

 

The black haired man gasped in surprise, his hands trembling slightly against Daniel's face. He murmured some incomprehensible words that made the other laugh weakly. He was so confused to say something coherent. The only thing he could think was that the fire priest could only be kidding.

 

What kind of joke the blonde was doing to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My twitter: @merONGming


End file.
